starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Letaki
I Letaki erano una specie di esseri senzienti distinti da otto tentacoli, una testa a forma di uovo, quattro occhi e un becco acuminato. Due serie di branchie permettevano loro di respirare sia l'aria che l'acqua. Erano in grado di concentrare gli occhi su più di un oggetto alla volta e utilizzare le proprie membra per manipolare diversi oggetti in maniere indipendenti. Essendo carnivori, i Letaki mangiavano in maniera disordinata le loro cene. La gamma vocale Letaki era superiore a quella della maggior parte delle specie galattiche. Il musicista Evar Orbus, capo della band Evar Orbus e i suoi Galattici Jizz-Wailers, era un Letaki, e la sua specie era originaria del Sistema Letaki nell'Orlo Esterno. Biologia e aspetto Con otto tentacoli e almeno due piedi, i Letaki erano una specie senziente non umanoide. Erano in grado di utilizzare diversi tentacoli allo stesso tempo, il che permetteva a un musicista Letaki di suonare contemporaneamente vari strumenti. La molteplicità delle loro appendici rendeva difficile per i non Letaki tenere d'occhio tutti i tentacoli, una debolezza che il Letaki Evar Orbus sfruttò indossando un braccio protesico in cui nascose un'arma. Alcuni Letaki avevano la pelle colorata di un rosa con una tonalità più scura. Sul collo e sul tronco dei Letaki poggiava una grande testa ovoidale. Il cranio a forma di uovo era dotato di quattro lucidi occhi neri, un becco corto, acuminato e giallo, e due orecchie appuntite. Un Letaki era in grado di guardare con ognuno dei quattro organi visivi in maniera indipendente, una capacità che consentiva ai membri della specie di guardare in diverse direzioni contemporaneamente. La loro capacità di udire era poco sviluppata, cadendo al di sotto delle capacità sonore della specie Bith. La lingua Letaki era rosa scuro. Sei appendici corte e carnose dotate di ventose formavano una corona attraverso la fronte. I Letaki avevano due serie di branchie che permettevano loro di respirare sia nell'atmosfera che sott'acqua. Le bolle d'aria somigliavano a linguette di pelle, situate dietro gli occhi. Erano suddivisi in due sessi, maschi e femmine. Erano carnivori che sventravano la loro cena prima di mangiarla (probabilmente a causa del becco, che per loro non doveva rendere molto comodo mangiare). Quando incontrò un gruppo di Letaki intorno al 2 ABY, il contrabbandiere umano Han Solo pensò che il becco dei Letaki rendesse difficile bere; tuttavia l'umano trovò il comportamento degli esseri tentacolati strani e concluse che fossero intossicati. Il loro sangue era verde. Questa specie era capace di prodigiose abilità vocali: la voce di Evar Orbus, per esempio, era di undici sectave. Società e cultura I Letaki usavano i tentacoli per compiere gesti e enfatizzare le proprie affermazioni durante una discussione. Esprimevano le emozioni attraverso i loro organi sensoriali facendoli fluttuare per comunicare i loro sentimenti. Al contrario Han Solo pensò che probabilmente non sarebbero stati in grado di leggere le sottigliezze delle espressioni facciali umane. Almeno alcuni Letaki sopportavano gli ambienti aridi come quello del pianeta Tatooine. I membri di questa specie erano noti per indossare abiti. Storia Il Letaki si evolsero nel Sistema Letaki, il quale venne scoperto tra il 5000 e il 1000 BBY e infine incorporato nel Settore Steniplis dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno, parte di una regione della galassia conosciuta come Distese Occidentali. Nel 9 ABY, durante le ostilità tra la Nuova Repubblica e le forze del Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn, il sistema natale dei Letaki cadde nel territorio imperiale. Più di un secolo dopo, nel 137 ABY, il sistema, come tutto il Settore Steniplis, era stato assorbito dell'influenza dell'Impero Galattico di Lord Darth Krayt. Letaki nella galassia Un Letaki abbastanza noto fu Evar Orbus, un musicista che fondò una band conosciuta come Evar Orbus e i suoi Galattici Jizz-Wailers. Quando Orbus e il suo gruppo si diressero verso Tatooine sotto un contratto per esibirsi alla cantina dello Wookiee Chalmun, Orbus sentiva di aver fatto il colpo grosso. Tuttavia la band che normalmente suonava nella cantina, Figrin D'an e i Modal Nodes, prese a male la tentata concorrenza: sotto la pretesa di essere un airbus per trasportare Orbus e il suo gruppo alla loro nuova sede, attaccarono il Letaki e la band. Anche se Orbus era in grado di difendersi con un'arma nascosta in un falso tentacolo, non sopravvisse alla schermaglia. Gli altri membri superstiti, sotto la guida nominale dell'Ortolan Max Rebo, ma di fatto della Pa'Lowick Sy Snootles, si rinominarono Max Rebo Band e trovarono lavoro da Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Circa nel 2 ABY, un gruppo di Letaki era presente all'interno di una miniera asteroidale che sfruttava gli schiavi come forza lavoro. I Letaki furono avvicinati dalla piratessa umana Alia Terae, la quale raccontò loro del commercio degli schiavi in cui erano collusi i gestori dell'asteroide e del sentiero attraverso i tunnel minerari per raggiungere le celle di detenzione degli schiavi. Terae vi condusse i suoi compagni, Han Solo e la pilota di X-Wing Sian Tesar, seguendo proprio le istruzioni dei Letaki. Curiosità L'autore John Gregory Betancourt creò il Letaki Evar Orbus per il suo racconto "And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale", che racconta gli eventi che portarono la Max Rebo Band ad entrare a far parte della corte di Jabba de Hutt. La storia venne inclusa nella raccolta Tales from Jabba's Palace, che fu pubblicata per la prima volta da Bantam Spectra nel 1996. Fonti successive, come Star Wars Encyclopedia, si riferiscono ad Orbus e alla sua specie, ma non rivelano nuove informazioni su di loro; The Official Star Wars Fact File 46 diede alla specie il nome "Lataki". Un ritratto di Orbus è stato fornito dall'artista Dennis Cramer-McClain per l'articolo "Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band", pubblicato nel maggio del 2003 su Star Wars Insider 67, è la prima e unica volta in cui alla specie viene dato un volto; mancano però alcune caratteristiche attribuite alla specie da altre fonti, come ad esempio un ulteriore paio di occhi e gole visibili. Con il rilascio dell'aggiornamento di marzo del 2009 di Star Wars: The Essential Atlas Online Companion, un integratore di The Essential Atlas, gli autori Jason Fry e Daniel Wallace aggiunsero un Sistema Letaki al database, dichiarandolo il sistema natale della specie per la prima volta. Il libro Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato da Del Rey nel 2013, fornisce nuove informazioni sui Letaki, come la capacità di rimanere intossicati. Tuttavia, la scena è narrata dal punto di vista di Han Solo, lasciando non chiaro se le sue supposizioni fossero corrette. Comparse *''Star Wars 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' Fonti *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *"Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band" - Star Wars Insider 67 (prima raffigurazione) *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 46'' (MAX1-2, The Max Rebo Band) (come Lataki) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *"Slugthrowers: An Overview of Popular Music and Musicians in a Galaxy Far, Far Away, Part 2", The Official Star Wars Blog Categoria:Specie senzienti Categoria:Specie dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno